Slade's Daughter
by ziandra
Summary: I flipped away from my dad. It was the first day of 7th grade and I was up extra early having my usual practice with dad. I can’t remember a time I haven’t known how to fight.
1. introduction

Slade's Daughter

Introduction

Everyone was together and everyone had a child. Beastboy and Raven have a daughter named Azar Beastgirl Logan. Azar has Violet hair with two strips of green in the front. Her eyes are green and she has two small fangs and slightly pointed ears. Her skin is pale. She had her mother's powers but can also talk to animals. Robin and Starfire also have a daughter. Her name is Haley Star Grayson. Haley has black hair like her father and emerald green eyes like her mother. She has blue starbolts. Bee and Cyborg are together and Bee is pregnant with a boy.

Yes everyone has a child even the villain Slade. He has a daughter. Her name is Sierra Rain (don't know last name. Sorry.). Sierra's mother died in childbirth, so her raising was left to her father. And he was just fine with it. It meant that she could be his apprentice. He knew she would make a fine student. Sierra has dark blue almost black eyes and blond hair, which she likes to put streaks of red in. her skin is a gentle tan, very pretty.


	2. chapter 1

Slade's Daughter

Chapter 1

* * *

I flipped away from my dad. It was the first day of 7th grade and I was up extra early having my usual practice with dad. I can't remember a time I haven't known how to fight. It seems natural to me. Plus I'm good at it. My dad says if I keep this up that maybe I'll be ready to fight the titans in 9th grade. I can't wait. That's what I've been training for. It's my goal. And I know that I'll prevail. I have to. Ok back to my practice. I flipped away from my dad while he swung his fist at me. I landed swiftly behind him and gave him the perfect kick in the back making him fall to the ground and unable to continue. I stood over him smiling. "Excellent" he said, "that kick will stun any opponent". "Now help me up," said my dad. I gave him my hand and helped him to his feet. He was smiling at me with that evil grin of his. I have to admit, that grin even creeps me out, but I know what it means. It means that he's thinking of more things that he's going to teach me. I quickly left before he could tell me what his was grinning about. It was time for me to get ready for school.

I combed my hair till it was silky. I let it lie naturally against my head. My hair goes all the down to the bottom of my breasts. I quickly threw of my sweats and t-shirt and got dressed in a black top with a white cloth belt, dark jeans, and my black and white boots. I slipped on my necklace that has a pretty blue stone hanging from it. I've had it forever. My dad said I've had since I was born, that it was my mothers. I cherish it greatly. Next I put in some hoop earrings. I smoothed out my eyelashes with mascara, stroked my eyelids with eye shadow and rubbed some lip loss on my lips. Once I was satisfied with my look I grabbed my backpack and ran down the stares. I shouted goodbye to my father then ran out the door and down the street. Junior High is just down the street from my house. It's a quick walk.

As I grew close to the school I could see two girls descending from the sky. I knew who it was. It was the two girls I must never be a friend with, for their parents were my father's enemies and probably would be mine someday. It was a shame though, cause I kind of liked Azar. She was a bit dark and misunderstood like me, and we saw a lot of things the same way. I knew we could be good friends, but that friendship was a mustn't. I could have also been friends with Haley too. We both liked shopping and had a since of fashion. I watched them land a block away. I hoped I didn't have any classes with them. It was growing harder to stay away from them. I mean I knew them a bit and they knew me. I mean it's kind of hard not to know them if they've been going to school with me since kindergarten.

Somehow I had every class with Azar. I even sat close to her in every class. Now that's weird. We only had two classes with Haley. This year it's going to be more difficult to stay away from the pair, especially Azar. I can't help but feel friendly towards them. They're just the kind of people I would be friends with. I actually don't really have any friends. Well I did make one in fifth grade, but then she moved far away. I haven't seen/talked to her sense. Why would I need friends anyway? I'm always training. Not because I have to but because I want to. I practice for hours ever day by myself. I love it and I always will. I wouldn't have time for friends even if I had one.

I don't have much to say about the first day of junior high. It was boring. Every teacher talked for the whole period. After the third teacher I stopped listening. I doodled instead, and kept watch on Azar. I love to watch her. She's an interesting person. She's smart, pretty; quiet but makes sure she's heard when she has something to say. She's very calm, just like her mother. In all the years I've been with her I've never seen her get angry, not once. Even when it was obvious she was annoyed; she'd only say something to tick you off calmly. Then she'd slowly walk away. Haley's way different. She lets you know when she's angry. Her eyes will glow blue and her eyes will squint up slightly and she'll yell at you. I've witnessed this several times. For me I hide my anger and pretend nothing bothers me. This usually gets the person to stop annoying me; when they know it's not affective. On one or two occasions I'll show my anger. When I do I make sure I crème the person with my words. Anyway the first day was boring. For my elective I have art. I can't wait to start drawing fighting scenes. I'm pretty sure that's what Azar's gonna draw too. I do really think that we're a lot alike. The two classes that we have with Haley are history and English.

After school I walked home casually. My two not friends flew home as usual. And as normal I watched. At home I swung my pack of my shoulders and next to the couch. Then I jogged up the stairs to my room to change into some shorts and a t-shirt. It was time for me to workout. I ran down to our home gym. I immediately started to warm up on a treadmill for 15 minutes. Then I stretched. The last thing I did was do the splits, both ways. When I was done I hopped up and walked over to the dumbbells to start working out my biceps, triceps and deltoids. After that I did some leg machines and worked out my hamstrings, calves and quads. Then I worked out my core by doing crunches and pushups and planks. By the time I took a break I was sweating pretty good. After my short break I worked on my back muscles and ran on the treadmill again for a half and hour. My legs kind of felt like jelly when I was done and my body was soaked with sweat.

I slowly walked to my bathroom to take a shower. I really needed one. Before I hopped into the shower I cranked up my music. I sang in the shower the whole time. Oh, how I love to sing. I would of easily taken choir at school if I didn't think what they sang was boring. What I liked to sing was stuff I would never get to sing at school. It's not because it's inappropriate or anything like that, its just cause school sings a different style then I do. I sang to Evanescence mostly.

I put on some loose clothes after my shower and dried my hair a little. Then I went to do my homework. It was simple really; I just had to write about myself mostly. So I did:

_My name is Sierra. I love sports, art, music and martial arts. I practice almost everyday for hours. The days I'm not practicing I'm weightlifting and running. I love to sing and listen to my music. My favorite artist is Evanescence. I love to draw and paint. I mostly draw fighting scenes. AS for sports I can play almost all of them. I play sometimes more then one sport at a time. I'm very athletic. For school I always get my work done on time, always. I'm never late to class. I believe I am a fairly good student._

I placed my pencil down on the table and read over my paper. Since I couldn't think of anything to add, so I placed it in my notebook. I was done with my homework. I starred at my wall for the next hour and a half. I just thought. That was all. I was mostly thinking of ways how my dad could defeat the Titans. It's just Titans now since they aren't really teens anymore. I got of thinking after awhile. I didn't know what to do so I decided to hack into the titans cameras and see what Azar was up to. I quickly hacked into their system. It was easy. I could do it in my sleep. It took me only a couple of minutes to find Azar. She was reading while Haley did her homework next to her. Well it was more like she was trying to read. Haley just kept talking about what she was going to right in her paper. Azar was trying to ignore her but found it difficult to since her fried was so close to her and was speaking loud.

Finally Azar looked up, "Haley I'm trying to read". "Oh, sorry" said Haley cheerfully, "I just got a bit excited". "I noticed," mumbled her friend. She was quiet only for a short minute. "So what did you put in your paper" Haley asked excitedly. Azar raised her eyes slightly annoyed. She simply handed her paper to Haley. Haley began to read it eagerly.

I smiled. I wished I had best friend. Someone who wouldn't care how weird I was at times. Someone I could talk to and share almost all my secrets with. I've never had a best friend, ever. I don't make friends easily. I never really realized how much I actually want a friend till now.


	3. chapter 2

Chapter two

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update. enjoy!

* * *

My alarm went off. It was another day. It had only been a week. Every one was starting to get into the rhythm of school. Teachers were no beginning to be stricter and giving us homework. Uh, homework. Nobody likes it. We all basically hate it, but we have to do it. Well, we don't have to, but if you don't you're just going to fail. And nobody likes summer school.

I shut my eyes for a moment. When I reopened them it wad five minutes later. I knew I had to get. I couldn't miss practice without my dad getting mad at me. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and got up. I was mostly still asleep. I woke myself up by splashing cold water on my face. I was wide-awake after that. I made my way over to my closet and pulled my sweat pants and a tank top out. I really had no idea what I was doing today. He had told me nothing. My dad always gave me an overview of what we would do the next day. Since I didn't know I was slightly nervous.

When I entered the gym he wasn't there. I stood there calmly expecting a surprise attack. I didn't get one. What I did get was a dad with normal clothes on. I starred at him. "Are we not practicing today" I asked. This was weird. We always practice before school, no matter what. Why was he dressed in normal clothes and not his work out clothes? He smiled at me; "we are going to practice a different way today". He then left, leaving me there confused. We weren't doing it know. Well when were we going to do it? And why did he again tell me nothing? I hated it when my dad did this. It drives me crazy.

I went back to bed since we weren't practicing in the morning. I didn't see a point in staying up for nothing when I couldn't get another hour of sleep. I didn't really sleep for that hour. I was kind of just half asleep for the whole time. But still it did feel nice just to lie back down. My alarm went off again. I sat up and turned it off. I don't think I've gotten this much sleep in a long time. It felt wonderful. I wish I could do it more often, but I knew that wouldn't happen. This was probably a one-time deal only.

As I walked to school I kept thinking what my dad was going to have me do. I couldn't get it out of my head. In science the teacher started to assign us a partner to do a project with. My partner just happened to be Azar. Did my dad have something to do with this or was it fate trying to get us together. I don't know which it was. Our project was to be on a part of the body. We were assigned the brain. I saw Azar smile at this. I guess she wanted to do the project on the brain. This was going to be interesting, since we really weren't going to get class time on this. This might be a problem for me. There's no way I want to go to her house or her to go to my house. I could easily be found out. But I guess if I had to choose I'd choose my house. My sad have better not attach her. I just want to get this stupid project over with.

After science Azar started to talk to me in our other classes. She wanted to know when I could work on it and where and how to split up the work. I actually kind of liked talking to her. We decided to start the project tomorrow at the library. We could do our research there. This was going to be interesting. Oh I hoped my secret would be safe. I didn't want to have to kill her or her have to kill me (not kill literally).

When I entered my house there was an eerie silence. Sure the house can be quiet at times. But this salience didn't feel right. I closed the door behind me only to find why I didn't have practice this morning. Traps were sprung right at me as soon as the door was closed. As I dodged the first one, my first thought was of dad. I knew it was him who was testing me. I flipped to the right as a laser was shot at me. These have better not mess up the house I thought. Surprisingly the wall wasn't shattered against the rays. It merely absorbed it. What modifications as he done to the house? If he messed with my room he was dead. After about five minutes everything stopped. Nothing sprung or shot at me. I wasn't sure what else I was supposed to do. I slid my backpack of my shoulders. It had been a bit harder to dodge everything with it on my back. I began to investigate. I looked everything in the house over, moving from room to room. Every thing seemed to be normal; everything was in place. Nothing seemed to be modified. I found a note on my bedroom door. It was in my father's handwriting. It read: _if you are reading this note I assume you passed the test. I knew you would. You are about to go on a field trip. You are going to watch me battle the Titans up front. Of course you will be hiding. I am not planning to win not loose. This will show you what you really will be up against. You will be watching me almost every time I am out. I will be home at 5:00. Be ready to leave as soon as I get home. _I starred at the note was he joking. I mean I know he was serious and all, but I just couldn't grasp that I was going to watch. It's been only something I've dreamed about. I finely get to watch the master at work. A wide smile began to make its way across my face. It was only 4:30. I had plenty of time to get ready.

I put on tight, easy to move in clothes. I didn't want my clothes getting caught on anything, plus I needed to be able to move around quietly and easily. I combed my hair back into a high ponytail. Then I twirled it around into a tight bun against my head. There was no way I was going to let my long hair get in the way. I slipped on sock like shoes. They were tight against my feet but not uncomfortable. I was ready.

I waited in my room. I tried doing some of my homework, but my eyes kept glancing at the clock. I was eager to go. I quit trying to do homework after three minutes. It was 4:55. I only had to wait twenty minutes. My eyes were clued to my clock in my room. One minute passed. Another minute passed. Time seemed to have slowed down. This was taking too long. I sprung up onto my hands and did a handstand. I tried to get my mind of the time by doing acrobatics. I slowly put my feet on the ground and made what is called a bridge. Then I was doing a handstand again. I flipped onto my feet without touching the ground. I did three flips forward, then two back and one sideways. I looked at the clock again. It read 5:10. yes only five more minutes. I stretched during that five minutes. When I heard the door open I jumped to my feet and began to run downstairs. Finally, it was time.


	4. chapter 3

**Chapter three**

* * *

I watched my dad break into the high-tech security of the large building from the safety of the shadows. I was about twenty feet away. As he finished breaking the security system I decided to do my own break in. I snuck silently out of the shadows and to the side of the building. He didn't seem to notice my movement. I climbed up the side of the building with ease, to the roof. I peered into a window on the roof and saw my dad inside. I examined the window. I pulled a small like laser out of my pockets. I turned it on and cut the window loose. I grasped the roof with my hands and dropped my body inside. I let myself hang there for a second before dropping to the faraway ground, about thirty feet away from me. I landed swiftly with a soft thud like a cat. My father looked up. He smiled at me, "I knew you'd find your own way in instead of taking the easy way in right behind me". We both raised our heads when we heard something. "It is time you hide", his voice was soft. I did as I was told.

I settled myself under a desk, low to the ground and completely covered in shadows. I lay in a position I could easily get out of if needed to. Plus I would probably move around anyway to get better angles of the fight.

My father pretended to examine a piece of machinery when the Titans arrived. When they entered the room he looked up with a small evil smile. "So you come to try to stop me again. How many times do I have to prevail for you to learn you're always going to lose? No matter what you do I'll always get away with it" he said with mischief in his voice. I gave a small smile as I watched. Robin spoke, "not this time Slade; it is us who are going to win". "So sure you are my boy, we'll just have to fix that", then he made his first move. He threw a bomb at them which he knew they would easily avoid. Robin slid to the right, Cyborg dodged to the left, Beastboy ducked, and the girls, Starfire and Raven took to the air. "Titans Go!" yelled Robin taking out his staff. Green star bolts formed around Starfire's hands while Beastboy turned into a tiger. Cyborg's sonic cannon came to position on his arm and Raven lifted several objects with her mysterious dark energy.

Robin of course attacked first with Cyborg and Beastboy right behind him and the girls on either side. He threw Robin aside like a piece of trash and hit Cyborg in the chest who flew back into Beastboy. Raven attacked. She threw large objects at him trying to crush him. Dad leapt up on one of the pieces and hit the dark girl in the face. Starfire threw dozens of star bolts at him. I shifted to the right a bit to get a better look. He avoided each easy enough. Then he pressed a button on his arm, signaling a few robots to keep the others busy while he dealt with his favorite, Robin. Once you thought about it Robin and my dad are a lot alike. The only big difference is Robin's the good guy and my dad Slade is the bad guy.

Robin's face was filled with determination. His mask was narrowed and his teeth were grinded together. The look reminded me of mine when I was losing to my dad. I was never happy when I lost. I wondered what his eyes looked like under his mask. I'd have to remember to ask Haley about it at school tomorrow. Did she even know the answer? ….... Anyway back to the battle. They began hand to hand combat against each other. I was pretty sure if I was fighting him I could kick his butt. My dad seemed to be taking it easy on him. I knew it was because he wanted me to catch ever detail.

…. Meanwhile the other Titans fought the robots. Each seemed to be made for each of the them. Each robot deflected each move they made. I watched each one individually. The one Cyborg fought kept electrocuting him damaging his robot parts. Water was then thrown on him and he passed out. Starfire flew around. She darted from one point to the other. Her robot quickly found a pattern and punched her directly in the stomach pressing all the air out of her. She went flying and collided into a wall which collapsed on top of her making her black out. Beastboy dug his lion claws into the robot's metal frame. When he tried to retract them he found he couldn't. He was stuck. He began to panic. "I'm stuck" he yelled. "I've got my own problems" yelled Raven, "deal with it". "Oh come on" he yelled as he saw the robot raise his fist to strike him. "Help" he whined as he was struck in the face. He was thrown over by Starfire knocked out. My eyes were wide with excitement. Raven's eyes rose, she knew they were losing. "Azarath Metrion…." She never got the time to finish her chant when she got a blow in her back making her lose concentration. She landed on the ground with a loud thud. Her eyes turned white and she tried again. "Azarath Metrion …." Again she didn't get to finish as she was hit over the head making her lose consciousness.

I focused back on the fight between Robin and my dad. Robin was beginning to tire. He was breathing heavy and sweat was dripping of his face. My dad kicked him. He used the same kick I had used on him during practice a couple of days ago. Robin lay on the ground and tried to get up. My father pushed him back onto the ground with his foot. He placed it on his chest. "Face it boy, you lose, again. You and your team are not super anymore. You are weak and pathetic." He said. Each word appeared to sting Robin like a slap in the face. His face grew darker. But before he could anything smoke filled the room.

When the smoke cleared he was gone. Robin growled in frustration. He turned towards his team only to discover how bad they were actually hurt. Star he yelled. He knelt by his girlfriend and cleared the rubble around her. Her eyes twitched and opened. "We are not victorious she said softly." They both looked over at Raven when they heard her moan. She began to sit up slowly. She blinked then looked at Beastboy. She crawled over to him. "Are you ok friend Raven?" asked Starfire worriedly. The dark girl's violet eyes rose, "I will be, soon enough". Her eyes were clouded. She began to tend to her boyfriend. She slid her hands down his body with her them barely glowing. "You don't look well" said Robin. "I just have a headache" she said dryly. Both alien and leader looked at their robot friend. He did not stir. "I'll fix him in a minute" said a weak Raven. "No", said Starfire, "not until you are strong enough". "I'd rather have my friends better first" she said darkly. Beastboy began to stir. He gave a cough then opened his eyes slowly. "Hey Rae" he said his mouth dry. Raven hugged him. "Whoa, baby, give me a minute, can I at least stand up" said he. "No" said Raven as she held on to him tighter. I could tell they really did love each other. This was the most emotion I had seen out of this girl. I left as she began to heal Cyborg. None of them noticed me. I crawled up to the ceiling and snuck out of the window I had come through.


	5. Chapter 4

Slade's Daughter

**Chapter Four**

* * *

_I am so sorry about the long wait._

_Writers block totally sucks._

_I can't promise you that the next chapter willl be updated quickly, not because of writers block but because i have other stories i need to update on too._

_I thank those that did not give up on me._

_anyways here's the next chapter._

_ENJOY!_

* * *

_I deleted chapter four and added onto it._

_i honestly forgot that i had written and uploaded chapter four_

_sorry_

* * *

That next day Azar decided to just follow me home. Apparently she thought it was a great idea to start our science project at MY house since the library was completely full. I was dead. My dad better not be home or … I don't want to think of all the possibilities of what could and probably would happen.

I nervously led her to my room. She took charge right away. I really didn't mind. I was too nervous to care. I knew Azar could tell something was wrong, but she didn't ask. I frantically tried to calm my mind down. She split up our work. She would research the right side of the brain and I the left. Then we would draw diagrams together. After about five minutes I was calm. It felt like we were just in school working together. No big deal. It actually felt kind of nice to have her over. I never invited anyone over; not that I really had any friends.

She worked on my computer while I worked on my laptop. I had her use the guest file instead of mine. I was afraid that I might have something up that she shouldn't see. We worked quietly together for hours, talking occasionally. We had so many things in common. We both liked the same kind of music. We both disliked the people who thought they were all that. We liked art, fighting, books and so much more. I was falling into her trap. We were becoming friends. Oh crap. I'm gonna be dead because of this.

All that week we took turns going to each other's houses to work. Even though we were done within that week we kept going to each other's houses anyway. I even went shopping with Haley one weekend. I had two friends now. It was amazing. I didn't even think about what would happen if my dad found out. I had absolutely no desire to destroy the Titans anymore. I still liked fighting but not the evilness anymore.

When I realized my changes one morning I almost swore. My dad was going to kill me. I almost started crying. I didn't know what to do. I had assured my dad that this project with Azar would remain just a project. He was going to be so pissed. What was I going to do? I couldn't just stop being friends with her. Ugh. I'm getting so frustrated.

That's it. I may be dead. But I have to. I might be out of my mind and nervous as heck, but I had to tell her. I had to tell Azar who I was. What was going to happen after that was a pure mystery. I couldn't live like this. I may love my dad, but… ugh I can't take this anymore. I wish my mom was still here. She'd know what to do. She always had a solution to everything and could keep even the most chaotic situations calm. I miss her.

The next day of school was nerve wrecking. It was during our last period together that I passed Azar a note telling her I needed to speak to her in private. She read the note quickly then glanced at me curiously. Our eyes met. She raised an eyebrow in confusion when she saw that my eyes held panic. She looked back at the note scribbled something on it then threw it back to me when the teacher wasn't looking. I unfolded the now crinkled note below my writing was Azar's writing, questioning me where I wanted to meet. I wasn't sure where I wanted to tell her. It had to be a place where no one would be, somewhere we would be absolutely away from people, somewhere away from humanity.

The school bell rang before I could answer my friend's question. I shoved everything into my bag quickly. Everything was basically like halfway in when Azar started to quickly drag me into the hall, her powers, pushing my stuff in all the way and zipping up my bag. She leaned in towards me and whispered into my ear, "meet be behind the school in ten minutes". Once I nodded my head she pushed me in the direction of my locker and ran the opposite direction, towards Haley's class.

I watched her go with anticipation in my eyes, and then stalked over to my locker slowly. My knees shook slightly as I stood at my open locker exchanging my books back and forth from my book bag and locker. My legs were beginning to feel like jelly. My mind was clouded with anxiety.

I slammed my locker shut and took a deep breath, which didn't really help. I was breathing too rapidly. I was going to start hyperventilating soon. I ran down the hall and out the double doors. I needed to get outside. I needed to get behind the school. Azar likely wouldn't be there for another five minutes, but that was what I was counting on. I needed to calm down first.

I leaned my back up against the school building then slid down into a seated position. Each breath I took was shallow and quick. The only thing I could hear was my own heartbeat pounding away in my chest and echoing throughout my mind. I lied on my back, hoping this would slow my breathing.

After a few minutes I caught my breath and my heart slowed down slightly. I had two minutes to pull myself together. I hit myself across the face to make myself snap out of it. That seemed to work. Other than my face stinging and being slightly red from the hit I was actually starting to do better. I sat back up against the wall. Thirty more seconds.

I closed my eyes and pushed my fear and anxiety away. Twenty more seconds. I simply breathed in and out, letting my tense muscles relax. Ten more seconds. I opened my eyes. Eight more seconds. I stood up. Five… four… three… two… one…

At zero Azar walked around the corner and greeted me.

I didn't say a word or make eye contact. I didn't trust my voice yet. As for the lack of eye contact I was afraid Azar would see straight through me. After all, the eyes were the windows to the soul. Instead I lowered my eyes to the pavement. This got her attention right away. She already knew something was wrong since I wanted to speak somewhere private, but now the fact that I wouldn't even make eye contact or speak made her more worried. Her voice was soft and calming, "Sierra, is something wrong?"

I spoke, but did not raise my eyes. "Is there a place where we can talk, where there is the possibility of no one hearing a word I say except you" I said my voice passive. I then slowly raised my eyes from the ground and made slight contact with my friend. Azar blinked confusingly, and then thought about it. "I can think of many places where people won't be, but it sounds like you want more than that" she said slowly. She paused briefly then spoke again, "there is only one place where my ears alone will hear you… … but I don't know if I can or will take you there. The next best thing is for me to enter your mind telepathically, but I don't think you will want to do that. I'd see too much and you wouldn't have a choice in what I would see".

I sighed, "Azar I've been keeping this secret like forever and I want to tell you. I just don't know where … or how for that matter to tell you. I'm afraid that you would no longer accept me once you knew. I don't want to put anyone in danger, but I can't live like this anymore. I have to tell you".

Azar starred at me hard, obviously in thought. I bit my lip. I really didn't like the hard stare. It was almost cold. Her eyes narrowed and started to glow a ghostly white softly. I looked at her nervously before breaking my gaze away. What was she doing? Whatever it was it made my anxiety rise and my body shiver. She starred at me like that for a full three minutes before she straightened up and came back to reality.

By this time I was breathing heavier and sweating slightly. Azar blinked, regaining her focus and took a deep breath in. "I think I can trust you" she said darkly. Our eyes met, and then she asked, "Do you trust me"? I swallowed the saliva building up in my mouth and thought about it. Why did she ask me that? We were friends weren't we, so wouldn't I trust her. What hidden question was within that question? I wasn't sure exactly how I should or how she wanted me to answer that question. The one thing I did know for sure was that she was creeping me out.

I narrowed my wide nervous eyes. Yes I trusted her… I think… No, No, No. there is no I think, there is only a yes I trust you. I need to be confident I thought to myself. I was going to go through with this. I was not going to hide any longer. Anxiousness began to slip away as confidence began to replace it. I looked my friends straight in the eyes and said confidently, "I trust you".

Azar nodded her head, "good". There was a long pause before she spoke again, "the place I am taking you to is to never be spoken of. This is a big thing for me to bring you there. So don't do anything that will make me think this was a bad idea." Azar's voice was serious, dark and stern. I nodded my head in agreement, "I'd be honored to go wherever you are taking me".

Azar extended her hand out to me. As I took it she said that she'd teleport us to her room and that when we arrive I should not make a sound. Once again I nodded in agreement. Then swirls of darkness began to hover around us. It came closer and closer until all I could see was blackness. A coldness swept through me, but I did not shiver. I had more important things to think about. A dim light entered my eyes as her magic released us and began to disappear.

We were in a fairly dark room; the only light being admitted from a large window half covered in a heavy blue drape. My friend began walking towards her closet and motioned for me to follow. She stopped in front of her open closet and motioned silently for me to walk in. I had no idea why this place was in her closet, but I walked in without a word. She began to whisper to me making me have to strain to hear her voice, "I'll be back in a minute. I need to tell my family an excuse to not bother me for a long time, especially Haley. I nodded my head at her as she began to shut her closet door, leaving me in a pitch black tiny room with clothes hanging around me.

I stood there wondering why I was in a closet. How was this a secret place? How was it a big deal that I was standing in her closet? I began to pace back and forth a few steps after a short while. What was supposed to be a few minutes ended up being at least an hour. My eyes fluttered towards the closet door when I heard Azar enter her room. When the door in front of me opened Azar stood there with an apologetic gaze. She stepped into the closet then turned on a dim flashlight before shutting the door behind her.

I opened my mouth to ask why she had taken so long but stopped when she signaled me to be quiet by putting a finger to her lips. She handed me the flashlight which I took confusingly. I still didn't get why we were in a closet.

Azar went to the back of her closet where a large chest sat. She undid the large padlock silently then opened it carefully. Her hands lowered into the chest and dug around for a moment before coming back out holding a rather small box. I blinked still obviously confused. I really wanted to know what she was doing and why we were doing it in her closet. I held my tongue and did not ask a question. My friend wanted me quiet, so I would remain silent until told I could make sound.

She turned around and faced me while holding the box tightly to her chest. Her eyes were full of seriousness. I raised any eyebrow, wondering what she was going to do next. She sat down cross legged then motioned for me to sit as well. Still curious as to what was going on, I sat down obediently, shinning the flashlight over the little box.

I stared down at the box. It was a normal looking old cardboard box. I knew it must hold something very important by the way Azar had held the box. She had held it delicately as if what was in the box might shatter at any moment. A finger swept over the box gently as she watched me. My eyes then rose from the box and met her gaze. Without lowering her eyes down to the box, she carefully lifted the lid off. I watched with excitement, wondering what was so important that it had to be hidden within a box within a chest that was in the back of her closet.

What I saw in the box confused me even further. There lying in the shallow box upon a piece of fabric was an antique looking hand mirror. I blinked. That was it? That was what was in the box? That was what was so important? This was the big thing? You have got to be kidding me. She left me in her closet for an hour just to show me what, a dusty old mirror?

I continued to stare at the hand mirror has Azar's pale hand reached in carefully and grabbed the handle. She then lifted it out slowly above the box which she removed with her free hand. Then she sat the mirror down softly onto the carpeted floor. All I did was stare at the mirror dumbly with a funny look on my face.

My eyes flickered suddenly to Azar as she grasped both of my hands strongly. She then began to inch our hands closer to the mirror. I watched her hands lead mine. As our hands advanced downward I looked back at Azar. She was smiling subtly. Wait, why was she smiling? And why was she holding my hands?

I opened my mouth to say something but stopped when her eyes started to glow an eerie white. She then closed her eyes. I could still see the light hidden underneath her eyelids. I shut my mouth. I had a feeling now wasn't the time for questions. She needed to concentrate on what she was doing. Since her eyes were closed I shut mine, only to open them seconds later when I spotted a soft glow through my eyelids. Her mirror was glowing.

It was then I realized that her mirror was probably a portal to somewhere. I should have known that the mirror was in fact not a normal mirror, that it had a supernatural origin. With everything I knew about the unreal I should have known something like this was going to happen. Azar was a sorceress like her mother after all.

Instinctively I closed my eyes when the glow became too bright to bear. I felt my body lurch forward which made me shut my eyes tighter. I shouldn't be afraid, but my body had taken over. My logic was nowhere to be found. I squeezed my friend's hands hard for comfort. I needed to know that she was right there beside me, that I wasn't alone.

My stomach filled with butterflies. I felt weightless, like I was almost falling but not quite. I wasn't floating, but I also wasn't falling, so what else was left. I most certainly wasn't on solid ground. I didn't know where I was. Then my feet touched solid ground, at least I think it was the ground. Caught by surprise I wobbled and fell over on top of Azar. My eyes were squeezed tight and I held on tightly to my friend. The atmosphere around me had a mystical feeling to it which made me nervous.


	6. Chapter 5: A Mindful Answer

Chapter 5: A mindful Answer

* * *

"You can open your eyes now" Azar said gently.

I opened one eye first. We were on a rock in the middle of … space…? I opened my other eye. No it wasn't space. The colors weren't really right. Where were we? My eyes were widein amazement. I hadn't seen anything like this before. I turned my head to my friend. There wasn't much emotion on her face. I couldn't tell what she was thinking.

"Your secret will only be heard by our ears alone. There is no possible way for anyone else to hear it." She said softly.

I continued to look at her, "Where are we?"

"My mind." She said simply as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

I starred at her confused. How was that possible?

"It's complicated" the girl said noticing her friend's complete confusion.

I nodded my head. That was the only thing I could do. Instead of trying to wrap my head around this I would just accept it and move on. I didn't think my brain could comprehend this even if I tried. Azar sat down with her legs crisscrossed and motioned for me to sit as well. The anxiety I had forgotten about was instantly back. I was going to tell her. I just had to get it out of my mouth.

"Calm down sierra" coaxed Azar. You trust me, remember. You can tell me anything. I would die before I released a secret, "I don't take this lightly."

Nodding my head, I sat down across from her. I shouldn't be so afraid. I hadn't done anything wrong. I hadn't even committed any crime. Sure I was training for it, but I hadn't actually done anything yet, so I don't think I would get in trouble.

"Azar" I said slowly, my dad's a criminal".

She blinked at me, interested at once and urged me to go on.

"He's not a normal criminal" I said softly, "more of a super villain."

"Like the ones my parents fight?" questioned Azar.

I gave a slight nod of my head. "yes" I whispered.

"Have they fought him before?" she asked trying to help me say my secret entirely.

"Yes" I whispered again, "many times."

Her eyes held much curiosity. "Why are you telling me this?" she asked.

"Because…" I paused for a moment to take a long breath to calm my nerves, "I've been training my whole life to join him and I don't want to. I mean I did before, but then I met you and Haley and I changed my mind. I know my father won't accept my decision. Ever since my mom died he's been determined to train me. Every year it seems that he gets harsher and begins to dismiss my want in this. I wanted to make him proud. It was always hard to get praise from him and I thought that if I did this that he would be happy with me. I never expected to start changing into him. My mind turned quickly and all the villainess seemed natural for a long time. It was the only thing I did. I went to school and trained. That was my life. That was all I thought about, training, practicing and making my father proud. I forgot about everything I wanted. I didn't think about myself. I only thought about him. When I was paired with you for that project I was angry and nervous. You were my enemy, or at least was to become my enemy. I never once thought to think about you as a person, only my enemy. My dad drilled it into my brain. As we worked together I released that you weren't so bad, that you'd actually make a good friend. I never had any friends. I was always too busy fighting to hang out with anyone. My father only saw other people as a distraction, so when I was young he would scare everyone that tried to befriend my away. I didn't realize that until now."

I took a long pause to gather all my thoughts and catch my breath. Azar sat their patiently and did not interrupt. There was a thoughtful expression on her face. She was not jumping to conclusions. She was listening and analyzing all the information I was telling her.

"You reminded me that I am my own person and that I have my own hopes and desires, that I can make my own decisions and live my own life. I realized that my whole life I had been my father's puppet in a way. I didn't once question him. He didn't even ask me once if this was something that I wanted to pursue. He's never even asked me if I'm happy. His obsession with your family the Titans has complete control over him. I think he's gone mad. I know that he won't change. He's too stubborn and stuck in his own ways that the only logic that is correct is his own. I can't argue with him. I loose every time. So eventually I obeyed without question and did everything that I was told and did not think once if it was right. I don't know how to face him and tell him that I don't want to join him, that I want nothing in this villainess career, that I want to be an honest person. With his temper he wouldn't listen. I would only be punished. I love my dad, but sometimes I wonder if he actually loves me and if he ever thought about what I wanted. He's too far down his twisted path, that you can't help it out of it. I can't do this anymore. I can't live like this. I want to experience life and explore all my options."

I was starting to cry softly. I didn't know what to do, how to get myself out of this situation, how to make my father understand. I was confused and frustrated. I didn't know what I was doing anymore. I had always been led down a narrow single path without straying from it and trying something else. I didn't have a chance. I didn't have a choice.

The pale girl sat there completely silent, thinking about what I had said, trying to come up with a solution. I could tell that she was slightly taken aback, not about my father being a villain but the way he had given my no choice. Not many tears escaped my eyes. I was waiting for her to say something. I didn't like this silence. It felt like I was being judged and in a way I guess I was, but not in the normal way. I shut my eyes. I couldn't look at her. It felt like she was going to push me aside, even though I knew she wouldn't. I had to have faith in her and myself. This problem would be fixed. It would not remain forever.

Azar stood up and did something unexpected. She stood up, took off her cloak and then put it around me, making sure to pull the hood over my face. She knew that I wanted to disappear and hide. She was trying to comfort me. She kneeled beside me with her hand on my shoulder.

Her voice was soft and comforting, "I may have not experienced anything like this, but I think I understand. You feel used and unwanted, anger, confusion, depression and perhaps even a little bit of hate. It is only natural to feel this way. You can't control what you feel. You can only control how you feel it, how much you allow in. The first step is to accept that there is indeed a problem which you've done. Then the next would be to tell someone and ask for help if needed, which you've also done. You're on the right track. What to do next is hard to say."

She paused for a brief moment before adding, "But I will always be here to listen and help when I can, or find someone who can help."

I opened my eyes and looked up at her. I smiled weakly. She was a true friend. I had picked a good person to befriend, someone who was selfless. I leaned towards her and hugged her. I'm not sure if she was ok with this or not, but she didn't push me away. She just kneeled there slightly surprised and didn't move. Her body tensed up slightly, but she didn't say anything. She allowed me to hug her.

We remained in that position for quite a while before she actually pulled herself away.

"Who is your father?" she asked.

I could only stare at her. I wasn't sure if I could tell her that, if I should tell her that. Of course I should tell her that. She can't help me if she doesn't know who he is. Telling her won't change anything. She will still help me.

I took a deep breath than whispered as quietly as I could, "Slade."

All she did was look at me. It was almost like she didn't react. She remained silent and thought about my answer. What was she thinking? Her quietness was making my uneasy. She stood up then held out her hand to help me take it. Slowly I reached up and grasped her hand and I allowed her to pull me up. She still hadn't said anything and I wasn't sure if she was even going to say anything. I wish she would. I didn't like this silence. I didn't like not knowing what she was thinking.

"The first time I met you, I sensed someone's energy on you. I wasn't sure whose it was until now. It was almost familiar, but not quite known. Everyone has their own aura and when someone spends a lot of time with someone, theirs tends to rub of slightly on the other person" said Azar without any emotion whatsoever.

Was she saying that she knew this whole time who my father was, or at least knew in a way? That didn't make me feel any better. It actually kind of made me feel worse. I felt like she knew I was hiding something from her.

"Why didn't you say anything before?" I asked quietly.

"Because it was none of my business" she responded.

"Yea", but if you knew it was something familiar and perhaps someone bad, why didn't you tell me?" I asked a bit louder.

"Because I wasn't sure if what I sensed was correct. I didn't want to say anything and it be completely wrong. My sensing abilities aren't perfect. I'm still learning how to use them. I've misinterpreted my sensing plenty of times before, so I wasn't sure if I could trust this one." She answered.

I nodded my head understandingly. That made sense. It may have made things easier on me if she was the one to say something, but in the end it was my place to tell her. I wasn't angry at her. I was more surprised that she had actually sensed something like that on me. I didn't even know that sensing something like that was even possible. I knew she could sense things, but I wasn't sure what type of things she sensed.


End file.
